Wind Release: Super Rasengan
|kanji=風遁・超螺旋丸 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fūton: Chō Rasengan |literal english=Wind Release: Super Spiraling Sphere |jutsu rank= S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |jutsu type= Wind Release |users=Shintai (Ono) |parent jutsu= Wind Release: Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} One of Shintai's signature techniques, that allows him to create a variant of the Rasengan that far exceeds the potency and versatility of the wind-nature spiraling sphere. This version has him significantly increase the rotation speed and chakra output of the original Rasengan to the point where it slightly exceeds the parameters of the Big Ball Rasengan while still remaining smaller and less powerful than the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, and then begins to add the wind-nature to the technique, resulting in the formation of the pinwheel like wind prongs and a much denser composition; that is often expressed by its increased nucleus size. While in training, Shintai used this to clash against two of his clones, with one of them using the Spiralling Serial Spheres and another utilizing the Big Ball Rasengan and to his surprise, he was not only able to exert enough force to cancel out the techniques but also caused heavy damage to the area and caused his clones to dissipate due to the damage they had taken. This jutsu can vary in size, depending on the mastery and chakra output of the user, as seen with Shintai later on creating one that was just over half the size of the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Initially, this required an aid of a clone, as creating and maintaining a Rasengan that is bigger than the Big Ball Rasengan and carefully fusing it with his wind-nature was too much to handle for the sixteen year old, but with time and practice, he is able to perform it on his own. The technique can also be projected a few feet away through either chakra control or by infusing it with natural energy that allows Shintai to create a tornado-like hyper-dense mass that can cause significant damage to the environment and releases shock-waves that can be felt from over five miles away. Senjutsu Influence When in Sage Mode, Shintai can use a senjutsu-enhanced version known as the Sage Art: Super Hurricane Spiraling Sphere (仙法・超台風螺旋丸, Senpō: Chōtaifū Rasengan) that are not only bigger and more powerful but also take much less time to form. He is also able to form each in one hand simultaneously similar to the twin Rasengan. Upon hitting a target, it will carry them several meters away before exploding into a flurry of dense hurricane like mass. It can also be fired like a condensed beam of spiraling wind energy and has a range of at least twenty five meters when used like this or can be used to propel a gigantic summon into air. It has enough power behind it to rip right through the impressive defenses of the armored Susanoo with relative ease. Initially, he is only able to use it thrice in Sage Mode but later on, due to further mastering Sage Mode, he is able to extend this, giving him five shots with the technique. Also adding Sage Mode seems to enhance its wind like quality and while unlike Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, it does not produce microscopic blades of chakra and its still more similar to the original Rasengan, it does have the additional ability to produce thousands of macroscopic wind blades which is essentially similar to Blade of Wind. Trivia * With more mastery and greater chakra control, the time required to produce it can be potentially cut down to the time it requires an experienced user to form the original Rasengan. * It was stated that the has far more destructive power than that of ten meteors of the same size moving at maximum speed. ** With just the regular variant, he was able to create a crater that had a radius of 75 meters alone and partially vaporize (and partially pulverize) the rock in the crater and this was only his second attempt at the technique. The technique would go onto become at least two and a half times more powerful, before he began even training in Sage Mode with it.